Shira Fulwing
History: Born Shira Fulwing with her twin sister, Vanessa Fulwing, Shira was a very sweet child. While her sister was more stubborn and outright with her opinions, Shira was very submissive and tolerant. No matter how mad Vanessa got, Shira was always able to calm her with a hug and a kiss on the head. She and her sister lived on a farm with her parents. It was peaceful and calm, until the Order invaded and took the land for food for their armies. They also found decent amount of magic in both Vanessa and Shira, so they took them both to the capital for training. They gave Vanessa an Amethyst and Shira a Ruby as badges of office when they graduated as Holy Priestesses. Shira and Vanessa were treated quite well in the Order, but weren't paid that well. They ended up having to live at the chapel in the capital and bathed in a public bath. It wasn't all bad. Many wounded soldiers showed the most joyful faces upon being saved by them. Despite their low income from the Order, they received gifts from those that they saved. They in turn sent any gifts of food back to their parents on the farm. One day, they were sent with many troops to clear out a Vampire castle where a rogue Order project was living with his Vampire mistress. Upon arrival, Shira and Vanessa watched the madman of the Order project slaughter the troops. Shira was quickly pulls away by Vanessa and given her amethyst. She was told to run and not look back. Shira, being scared beyond reason, did so. She ran, leaving her sister behind to fight and die. Upon reaching the Order capital, she was quickly taken to the hospital to be checked for wounds. Once she was cleared from the hospital, they tried to ask what happened, but she was so traumatized that she couldn't speak. Shira would never speak for several months before suddenly disappearing from the Order. The Order decided to mark her off as dead, assuming that she committed suicide out of loss for her sister. In a way, this was true, as she did throw herself from a cliff. However, she missed the rocks below and only hit the water. She then washed too a nearby shore where a man in a bartender suit found her and took her to a carriage and brought her to his home city, Vilhind. He brought her to the hospital and had her treated for the wounds from hitting the water. A few days passed until Shira woke up, not remembering anything except for her name and an overwhelming sadness. The bartender comforts her for the days that she spent crying. She then started calling the bartender "father" for lack of a better name. The fact that he stayed and comfoted her in her time of mourning was more than enough to warrant the name. She continued to call him "father" when he gave her a room at the hotel. This got to the ears of a few people who also started calling the bartender "father." Shira naturally assumed that these people were either the man's sons and daughters or were other people he's saved that were like her. Shira was then offered a new life under the man. He would help train her and teach her to be strong. Shira happily accepted, but the training was much more scary than she ever would have thought. She was injured on a daily basis to impove her bodies durability. She went through rigorous drills that sapped at her mind and body and was punished for failure. However, no matter how hard the training was, the man, whose name she learned was Charon, would always comfort her and stay by her bed as she healed. She continued to call him "father" for this reason. During one training exorcise involving gunpowder, there was a major accident that caused an explosion that injured many people. However, Shira was closest to the explosion and ended up losing her left arm and almost her life. She was rushed into a special part of tthe hospital and treated. Upon discussion, Charon made the decision to keep her and had her fitted with a new magitech arm that was capable of withstanding extreme heat and frost while also being resistant to explosions and bullets. It had magic circuits that could allow Shira the powers of ice and fire. It was also strong enough to crush bone and rend iron and even crumble large boulders at a full force punch. It was made of magic infused steel that was as flexible as a normal human arm. Through her training, Shira's mentality was turned to stone; cold and unforgiving. It wasn't until she met CKM-Soul on a mission that her mind softened a bit. She relearned compasion and gentleness. She felt at ease when around Soul. Before, she would kill all in her path to her objective. With Soul by herside, she learned to use more non-lethal tactics. This made Charon very happy and he decided to let Soul stay with Shira. Shira didn't understand it, but Soul would often refer to her as her sister. This didn't bother Shira however, since all of the other assassins did the same. She had no idea that Soul was Vanessa, and was never really told. She just continued to go on missions with Soul in order to keep some shread of her past humanity. While on a mission with Soul, Shira was shamed after a man killed her target before her. She chased after him and was intent on killing him, but soon found herself outmatched. Thankfully Soul arrived to save her from this man, who she learned from Soul was actually something called a CKM, which was what she was told Soul was. The two sisters opted to take David back to Vilhind to meet Charon instead of fighting. She doesn't know any details afterwards as she goes into her sleeping chamber and lets the gas put her to sleep for a few days. She wakes up to learn that this man, whose name was David, left. On another mission, she and her sister were caught when another man distracted Soul. After the man set them free and Soul flew them out of harms way, Shira tried to shoot the man, but Soul lstopped the hammer from igniting the gunpowder. They then knocked the man out and brought him back to Vilhind to speak to Charon. Shira again went to sleep for a few days before waking up to learn that the man, whose name was Sun, decided to stick around. She decided to keep a close eye on him to keep him in line if he tried to dig too deep into the Charon Organization. While eating in the bar in Vilhind, Shira and Soul were approached by a girl named Newla. This girl attacked them as a fight ensued. However, Charon stepped in and quickly ended the fight. Shira returned to the hotel with Soul and waited on news of Charon's talk with Newla. After the talk was finished, Shira's sister was attacked again. However, Charon entered the room and offered an alternative course for Newla to find a willing sacrifice. Unfortunately, Newla had lost her sanity and it took Soul to get through to her. After everything was said and done, Newla left Soul to live and things returned to normal. Newla would later return and apologize to Shira for the attack. Shira was approached by David and offered for a drink. They headed to the Ace's Make and Shira ordered a fruit blend. David told about himself and eventually confessed to liking Shira. This caught Shira off guard, making her agitated. She headed back to the hotel and went into a sleep for several days before coming out. With a day of consideration, she went to David and accepted him as her boyfriend, but nothing more. Category:Characters